Survival
by OtakuwithWafflez
Summary: It takes place later in Dipper and and Mabel's lives, when they're about 20. A zombie AU, something happens to Bill. My first story, so don't like don't read :/
1. Chapter 1

I attempted to steady my breathing as I heard the footsteps of our enemies nearing. My hand went to grab my bat, preparing for the worst. I glanced over at my friend, Bill. His face was pale, possibly from fear. My eyes darted around the corner, and my eyes widened at the sight of four or five of the infected men coming towards us. True, zombies can't think, but these were nearing us by the second. I grabbed at my bat, clenching the handle so hard my knuckles turned white. I looked back at Bill and nodded in his direction, Bill returning the gesture. We stood as quietly as possible and charged.

"Hey Dip Dip."

"Hey Mabel," I responded, not taking my eyes off my journal.

"You ready for next weekend?" She asked, a huge smile plastered on her face as she jumped up and down. I glanced over at her and gave her a huge smile and a nod of my head. "I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sure you are," I replied, a laugh escaping my lips. I returned my attention to my journal.

"What do you think the theme of our party should be? Rainbows or unicorns?" She asked, deep in thought, as her face suddenly lit up. "How about BOTH?!" She burst out.

I laughed a little again and replied with, "How about something else?"

She giggled some, and I joined her. Soon the both of us were in a hysterical fit of laughter over almost nothing. I wiped my eyes and soon Grunkle Stan burst into the room, huffing and puffing. I immediately stopped laughing and stared at him. His usually clean black suit was in tatters, and he had a few cuts on his face. I stared at him in confusion as he stepped towards us.

"Kids, there's someone outside waiting for you," was all he said. He then proceeded to walk out of the room into the house part of the shack. I turned to look at Mabel, my expression laced with confusion and concern. She only shrugged, and walked through the front door to the front porch. I followed after her, my footsteps echoing throughout the shop. She opened the front door, and we gasped at the sight before us.

In front of us, was a crater the size of a large hole. In it could only be beyond our imaginations, but I took a few steps closer anyways, dreading every second. I peered over the side, and my eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my gosh.."

"What is it?"

"Mabel, just come look," I replied, a knot forming in the pit of my stomach. She walked over to where I was standing and looked over the edge, her eyes widening in shock as well.

In the crater, laid the unconscious body of Bill Cipher. And he wasn't normal either, he appeared..human. He wore a yellow button up shirt with a black dress shirt underneath and some black dress pants. He had a blonde undercut with the bottom dyed brown. I looked down at him for a few moments. He appeared to be around our age, 20 or so.

"Should we get him?" Mabel asked, an eyebrow raised looking down at him.

"I..don't know," I replied, confusion laced behind my words. I slid down the side of the hole and kneeled next to him, placing two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. He was still alive.

"Hey Dip Dip?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think he'll want to try and take over the world again?"

I removed my fingers and turned my head to look at her. "I don't know." I looked back at Bill. "I would certainly hope not."

She slid down the side just as I did and took one of Bill's arms and slung it around her shoulders. "Welp, might as well give him another chance, right?"

I stared at her for a few moments, and nodded. I did the same as her and took his arm around my shoulders. "Lets go!"

We walked up the side of the crater and entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the arm rest and stared at Bill. He laid on the couch asleep. "At least he isn't dead," I thought. The idea gave me shivers. We had a pretty difficult past with Bill, but I had warmed up to him through the years. I glanced around the room for the TV remote but couldn't find it, so I gave up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dip, do you think Bill is okay?" Mabel asked me, concern creeping onto her face.

I looked over at her, my expression softening. "I'm sure he's perfectly fine, Mabel. There's no reason to worry over it," I replied, attempting to make her feel better.

She nodded and turned back to what she was doing. I turned around and glanced back into the living room. Bill seemed okay, but I walked back into the room just in case. I continued my search for the remote and heard Bill stir behind me. I turned around as he sat up, looking around the room until his gaze landed on me. He stared at me and I blushed a little, turning away covering my face.

"What was that?!" I thought. After I had cooled down, I turned back around to see Bill still staring at me.

"Hey..Bill," I said, pausing, scratching the back of my head. "You okay?"

"Yeah..yeah, I'm fine." His face still appeared pale to me. I walked around the room and sat next to him. My hands clenched on my thighs, I looked over at Bill.

"Are you SURE you're okay, Bill?"

He stared at me with a puzzled look and replied, "Yes I'm fine. The only thing is..." he paused and glanced around the room, as if not wanting anyone else to hear what he was about to say. "I can't cast any more spells, or something for some reason."

My eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Really? Are you positive?" I asked frantically, grasping for answers.

"Yeah, Pine Tree, I'm sure. I had a dream about it," he said, looking lost in his thoughts for a moment. "Just, please don't tell Shooting Star," he said, almost pleading.

My expression softened, and I replied with a nod. "So, your completely human now?"

"Sadly, yeah. I don't honestly know what to do now." He looked down at the floor. "Hey Pine Tree?"

"Yeah Bill?"

"I'm glad that I have you and Shooting Star." I looked over at him, my mouth slightly open in shock. I had always thought his main goal was to torture us, but apparently not. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. I leaned over and hugged Bill from the side. He seemed surprised at first, but returned the hug all the same. A warm smile crossed his face.

"Hey Dipper."

"Yes, Bill."

"Your hair is going up my nose."

I instantly pulled away flattening out my hair and crossing my arms. "Wow, Bill. Moment. Ruined."

He laughed and grabbed the remote. My mouth flew open in surprise at him finding it so fast. Bill pressed the 'on' button and the TV flickered to life, the news channel playing. Bill groaned and was about to switch channels when I stopped him. The reporter was going on about some kind of spreadable illness.

"Citizens all over Gravity Falls are being infected with an incurable disease. Stay indoors. Lock Windows and doors of your homes and take cover." With that, the TV immediately shut off along with the lights. I glanced over at Bill, fear in my face.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"Go get Shooting Star. We're evacuating the town."

"But Bill, they told us not to! We can't go out there!"

He glared at me and repeated what he bad previously stated. "Go get Shooting Star. Now." He grabbed the car keys off of the coffee table and ran to grab some things. I watched him exit the room. I walked over to the stairs and climbed them, walking down the hallway. I opened our door and told Mabel to follow me.

"Dipper, what's going on?" She was staring out the window, watching the chaos outside.

"Just come on, us and Bill are leaving town," I replied. She followed me down the stairs with no hesitation and we got outside and in the car. I rode in the front with Bill, and Mabel sat in the back, staring out the window. Bill started the car, and we backed out of the driveway.

We made it out of town, and the suddenly someone jumps on the windshield! I screamed and jumped back, holding Bill's shoulder for support. He broke my grasp and exited the car. He walked around to the front and dragged the attacker off the windshield, throwing a punch and running back to the safety of the vehicle.

He continued driving out of town.

We had no idea what was going down outside.

Ok, so that was chapter two. This is the authors note. I'm writing all my stories on my tablet, so the author notes won't look the same as others 😁. But I forgot to do the last author note for the last chapter. But anywho, I'm new to this, so I hope you enjoy my stories. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I stared out the window, my arms crossed over my chest. The infection hadn't spread as far as where we were, but it soon would.

"Is this kinda like a zombie apocalypse?" Mabel asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess it would count as that. You guys did see how that sick women looked, mushy skin and junk," Bill replied, gagging a bit at the memory. I continued to stare out the window at the passing trees, not saying anything.

Mabel leaned forward in her seat, reaching out and grabbing my shoulder in concern. "Dip? You okay there, bud? You seem kinda out of it.." she explained, looking over at my face with worry.

I sighed and turned to face her, her hand retreating. "I'm fine, Mabel. I'm just worried about everyone back at the Falls. What happened? How did this happen?" I stopped and took a breath, then continued my rant. "I mean, we just left everyone there behind...Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Wendy, even Soos. I'm even worried about Gideon..." I explained, finishing my speech. Bill kept his eyes on the road, but I knew he was listening. Mabel looked down and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we did leave everyone. Now I feel bad, I hadn't even realized. I was so caught up in everything going on around us that I failed to realize that." She kept her gaze on the floorboard of the car. "Dipper, I'm so sorry."

I just smiled and looked at her. "It's okay. I mean, you weren't the one who _dragged_ us out of the house," I replied , shooting a dirty look at Bill.

He whipped his head around to face me, his mouth agape in shock. "HEY. I SAVED YOUR LIFE."

I rolled my eyes at him, turning my head to the side. " _Suuuure_ you did, Bill. Great job. You're my hero," I said, sarcasm behind my words.

"Dipper, come on! It's not like you did any-" He didn't have a chance to finish, since Mabel interrupted our arguement.

"OH LOOK OVER THERE A HOUSE WE SHOULD STAY THERE FOR NOW COME ON BILL GO THERE," Mabel practicly yelled in Bill's ear. Mabel was franticly jabbing her finger towards a house in the air, slapping Bill with her other hand. Bill grumbled something I couldn't make out, but he drove toward the house anyways.

I squinted through the foggy windshield saw an abandoned looking house. To start off with, it was a two story house, which was a big NO in my book. It had quite a lot of windows, a few of the shutters broken and hanging low from the house. The wood looked like it had been eaten away by termites. The exterrior walls looked chipped with some holes here and there. And might I add, it was encased in trees and overgrown bushes. The whole place looked as if it were about to fall apart.

"Um, Mabel, do you _really think_ that we should stay THERE?" I asked, pointing at the old, crookedy house.

"Of COURSE, Dipper! What could possibly be wrong with staying there tonight?" She asked innocently, I almost let her convince me it was safe, but my gut was saying otherwise. I looked at Bill, who had the widest grin on his face, telling me he agreed with Mabel.

" _Well, what do I have to lose? Might as well go with them, I mean the worst that could happen would be that a zombie would be hiding in there waiting to eat ou- OKAY NO. I'M NOT GOING IN THERE,"_ My own thoughts scared me. I shuddered, shaking my head no. "There's no way I'm going in there, and there is NOTHING you can do to get me to listen."

Mabel and Bill exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

"Okay, fine," Bill said, opening the car door. "Then me and Mabel'll just go in then." He walked to the side of the car and opened Mabel's door. She exited car and her and Bill made their way to the house's front door. I stared at them in disbelief. _Did they seriously expect me to stay in the car ALL NIGHT by MYSELF?!_

I opened my door and ran up to them. "GUYS. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME IN THERE."

They laughed and Bill stated, "Knew that would work. Come on Pine Tree." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and tugged me close. I immediantly felt my face set ablaze. "You can bunk with me tonight, if ya want Dipper."

"K-kay," I replied, not believing I could still properly form words. Bill and Mabel laughed some more and we entered the house.


End file.
